


Come What May

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Padmé's death and how Obi-Wan handles it . . .
Collections: Obidala Network





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> Disclaimers: I, again, am only a humble servant of the page. I own nothing. Uncle George owns Star Wars, and Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman own "Come What May."  
> Author's Note: I know I haven't been here in a while, but I've had a ton of school along with Star Wars and Moulin Rouge anticipation. Also, I've technically been discovered! A REAL author is helping me perfect my skills so I can eventually get a book published! Isn't that great?!

  
Author's notes: Anyway, I would like to direct your attention back to the disclaimer. You read right when I said that Ewan McGregor owned part of "Come What May." He is in a new movie that came out on June 1st (yesterday) (or May 18th if you live in LA or NY) called Moulin Rouge. It's a musical, and he sings! Obi-Wan singing. WOW! I have the CD, and I'm listening to him as we speak! HE CAN SING PEOPLE! See the movie! It ROCKS! I'm sorry to all of you Ani/Ami people out there, but since Ewan does sing this, it only seemed appropriate that this would be an Obi-Wan story.  
Dedication: I dedicate this story to Baz Luhrmann for writing and directing Moulin Rouge. YOU ARE AWESOME!  


* * *

Never knew I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish inside your kiss.  
Everyday I love you more and more.

Obi-Wan listened to the humming silence of the Alderaan Palace from his perched balcony view. He watched as the chiffon curtains in front of him swayed in the nightly breezes, swishing against his folded knees. The meshed curtains frosted the night sky to a hazy blue instead of the navy that really was. The Jedi thought it funny that such a small object could distort something so vast.

He turned his head to Padmé asleep in the bed. She had been drained from childbirth two nights ago, and Sabé advised her to rest. Obi-Wan knew that resting wouldn't be the hard part. What would be hard was keeping her from plunging into eternal rest.

The handmaiden secretly told him that Padmé's small form had complications delivering two large babies. One child kicked her inside and ruptured the wall of the uterus. It was impossible to go into surgery while the twins were being delivered. After they were born, Bail Organa's finest surgeons stitched her up as best as they could, but she had still lost a lot of blood.

He had solemnly offered to take on the duty of watching her around the clock. As a Jedi, he was trained to go for days without sleep, and he knew that he could watch her with more attentiveness than anyone else, especially since he cared for her like no other.

Listen to my heart; can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything.  
Seasons may change; winter to spring,  
But I'll love you until the end of time.

A sharp wind blew in through the curtains that shook the stillness of the room. The ghostly chiffon flew through the air as Obi-Wan was on his feet and snapped the panes shut.

The gentle rustle of the feathered blanket caught him off guard. He turned to find Padmé leaning upward and dragging a limp hand through her tangled hair. "Padmé, go back to sleep. It's just the wind."

She oscillated her ashen face to him. Her lifeless eyes fell over him, and he shuddered. Strutting up to her, Obi-Wan faintly pushed her back against the pillows. "Please, dear. You need to rest."

"Obi-Wan," she weakly uttered, "I've been resting for so long. I . . . I just want to stand on my own feet and walk around the room."

"Highness, you can't. You don't have the strength." He pulled the covers to her chin and patted them softly.

"Yes I can. I gave birth to twins, Obi-Wan. I think that after doing that I can at least walk around the room." She grinned an unearthly smile that seemed to cut her face in two. The Jedi rested his palm against her thin cheek and admired her courage.

"Alright. But, I will walk with you." Padmé nodded her head in agreement. Peeling back the sheets, Obi-Wan helped the young woman climb out of the bed. Her skeleton thin body clung to his as her hands searched for support.

"I'm right here with you. I won't let you fall." He wrapped one hand around her shoulder and took her hand in his. Together they paced around the airy room.

Come what may, come what may,  
I will love you until my dying day.

Obi-Wan's heart ached as her bony grip sank into his. She had been through so much, and still Padmé had the strength to move on. There was a time that she did not think that way. He had to convince her otherwise, but she had grown from him. He had helped her to see the reason to live in a forsaken galaxy.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.  
Suddenly my live doesn't seem such a waste.  
It all revolves around you.

But a force beyond all of their control was claiming her. He felt within her soul that though she willed herself to live, her fragile body could not. Slowly, he felt her energy being drained. Knowing it would not be long, he cherished the time they were together.

"It feels so good to walk again," she breathlessly spoke. "I hear voices when I sleep, and I hear them walk around me, and I wonder why I cannot move as they. But, then I realize they did not just give birth, and then I know."

"Shh . . . Don't get so excited. You will be fine; I promise you."

"I'm not. It is just so good to talk to someone after only hearing people talk." She leaned her head against his shoulder as the two wandered about the dark room. "Obi-Wan, I think I'd like to breath in the night air. I seems so clear tonight."

He stared down at her and tears filled his eyes. "Yes, we will go to the balcony. Carefully, though. I don't want you to slip on the marble."

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide,  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.

"I won't. After all, I do have you to hold me." She flashed a mischievous grin at him. He smiled down at her, but her wide smile jaggedly opened and her eyes shut as she ravaged for breath.

"Padmé! Angel! Breath!" the Jedi commanded.

Her body became limp and Obi-Wan swept her off of her feet and took her outside where the air wasn't so stuffy. Kneeling down, he held her in his arms, supporting her head. "Padmé, Padmé!"

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide,  
But I'll love you until the end of time.  
Come what may, come what may,  
I will love you until my dying day.

Her milky eyes fluttered open as her hoarse coughs forced themselves through her throat.

Obi-Wan reached out through the Force and flowed through her mind. He wandered through so many of her dark rooms searching for a source of calmness. Once found, he commanded it to trickle through her trembling body.

Her body steadied, though she gripped him in fright. A final cough surged through her, and on the side of her mouth, Obi-Wan saw a small trail of crimson.

Oh, come what may, come what may,

He could tell by the look on her face that she had seen his alarm. "Jedi, what is it?"

"Nothing, nothing. You just had a coughing spell. I knew you shouldn't be walking around. You need your rest." Obi-Wan choked on his words as he knew that she was dying.

"Obi-Wan, I . . . I can't move. My legs . . . I can't feel them!" Padmé squeaked in distress. "What is happening to me?"

"Oh, Padmé . . ."

I will love you . . .

She brought her iced hand to his face. "Tell me, Jedi."

He felt his eyes moisten as he fought back tears. "Nothing is wrong. You just need rest. You'll be okay. Everything is going to be fine."

"No, it's not. I can feel it in your voice." She stared at him for a few moments as her breaths became more ragged. "I'm dying, aren't I?"

"No, no. You are just recovering."

She smiled through glassy eyes. "You always were a terrible liar."

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place . . .

He bit his tongue as tears dropped onto her face.

"I will be okay, Obi-Wan. Don't cry. I've made it this far, haven't I? I mean, after living through battles, surviving bomb threats, getting over my husband's betrayal, what's a few kids?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's right. You will be fine. Just continue to live!"

She drew her hand up to his cheek and wiped away stray tears. "I love you."

Obi-Wan's heart broke as her face froze in position. Her lifeless eyes fixed on his and hands about him, he felt her life go.

"No, no, no, no, Padmé, no!" Obi-Wan leaned into her and rocked her lifeless body in his arms.

Another life he had touched had gone away. How many more would he see leave before his own was taken from him? How many more would he spend regretting until the end of his days? But how many more would he have loved like this?

Come what may, come what may,  
I will love you until my dying day.


End file.
